


官拆cp（上）

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	官拆cp（上）

对方不回答他，在他裸露在外的脖颈上轻轻咬了一口，又讨好似的舔了一下，酥麻的感觉从皮肤传进自己的神经，朱正廷紧绷的神经线瞬间全面崩溃，他伸手去扯他睡衣的扣子，拉过他的头换一个至死不休甜蜜的吻。两个人睡衣睡裤都好脱，身体坦诚相见的时候蔡徐坤从床头掏出一盒没拆封的避孕套，他眉毛一挑坏心思上来，递给朱正廷指指自己示意他给自己戴上。朱正廷赤裸着仰躺在床上，双臂往脑后一撑的样子看起来性感动人，他嘴角勾起个邪笑  
“干嘛，要我上你啊？”  
他顺道送了个顶胯的动作，被蔡徐坤一把抓住腰恶狠狠的在床上压了个实在。  
“贝贝，你太皮了。”  
他手指正好摁在他腰侧的纹身上，蔡徐坤被吸引了视线，低头从那个张扬的羽毛轮廓往里侧吻，朱正廷手里还攥着那盒避孕套，一时间被他亲的手都软了，声音里仿佛溢出了水  
“你别亲了，痒～”  
这边都亲到耻毛了，隐隐约约有点扎脸。蔡徐坤抬起头眼睛里亮晶晶的，一笑灿若星河。  
“求求我。”  
朱正廷人前好胜，两个人有竞争关系的时候总是憋着口气，希望自己比他更优秀，但是势在必得的结果往往都是，这个人想要什么都能得到，自己棋差一招。他抿了抿嘴，不出声。蔡徐坤看出他的小心思，低头含住他勃起的分身吞吐，朱正廷下半身被他伺候的舒服出了声，他抓紧他的头发，难耐的看着他舔弄自己的画面，羞怯的伸手捂住了脸。高潮来的很快，许久没被碰触的身体很快起了反应在他嘴里释放出来，瘫在床上一阵阵喘息。  
蔡徐坤从床头抽了几张纸吐出来扔到一边，打开朱正廷刚才拿不住掉到一边的避孕套盒子，撕开一个给自己戴上。他一边啃咬着他的脖子小心的不留下痕迹，一边伸了手就这避孕套上的润滑液往他身后探，  
“贝贝，你放松。”  
朱正廷乖乖地放松身体，顺从的让他给自己做扩张。等能从容吞下三根手指，他在他后穴转着圈，刺激的朱正廷前段又挺立起来。蔡徐坤笑着捏他的鼻子，低头捉住他粉嫩的唇角舔了一下，下身一倾整根送了进去。两个人几乎同时深吸一口气，然后小幅度的迎合对方挪动身体。蔡徐坤感觉到内壁炽热的包裹，耐着性子慢慢抽送，朱正廷咬着嘴唇扶着他的胳膊盯着他眼底深处，想把他的样子记个实在。他也毫不避讳，坦诚的看向对方的眼睛身下用着劲往里捣，在他的脸上看着因为自己情动的模样。  
朱正廷身体柔软，拉过筋的双腿轻易能开合到一个很大的角度，蔡徐坤拉开他的双腿往里抽送了几下，突然恶趣味来了，把他一只腿扳到脑侧，角度接近了竖叉。他侧头吻着他结实的小腿肌肉，听着朱正廷断断续续地在身下反抗  
“你有...啊...毒啊，好奇怪...哈...啊。”  
蔡徐坤看他有点不高兴了，乖乖亲了他的脸，把人家的腿放下来翻过身，朱正廷趴在床上，被人提起胯骨往身上带。他把脑袋埋在枕头里，身体随着他的冲击晃动，铃口溢出白色液体，蔡徐坤吻着他的耳廓伸出一只手替他撸动，终于脑子一热感觉要来了，他加速手里的动作，两个人一起闷哼了一声的颤抖着趴在了床上沉浸在情事的余韵里。


End file.
